༄The Queen's Thief
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Arendelle's firstborn is to be assassinated by the royal court; a wanted thief is blackmailed into stealing Her Majesty for an ungodly bargain. When titles fall and the world exiles them both, solitude elicits solicitude. An unorthodox, though politically dire alliance is formed in exchange for his immunity after she is re-crowned, but to blur the lines is to flirt with carnage.


**❍༻ **A LETTER TO MY DAUGHTER** ༺❍**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>{❖}<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>❍༻<strong>❄**༺❍**

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Elsa,<em>

_You are the bane of my existence, and I beg you to never forget it._

_Without prevarication, I confess to the lap of God that I have spent many nights trying to smother you in your sleep. There would be other nights where I would find myself stroking the cheek of your precious countenance, and I would half believe that I loved you, but your monstrosities are irreversible, and your wickedness unforgivable. I have remarked that you may as well die long before your coronation, but that is because you have been dead since you were born. Like a wraith wandering the earth's plane, you only pretend to be alive._

_Even now, you are still ― as when I last dismissed you ― sickeningly frail and anemic upon your own doing. The bones protruding through your back remind me of the Devil's wings, and it appalls me to watch the way you've starved yourself for the sake of garnering my sympathy. This morning you placed lilacs on your mother's grave and proceeded to hug your sister's tombstone like a wailing banshee ― albeit with little more sincerity than a stage player who knew her spectator was watching from the window of his study. Vituperating gossips about how bloodless your veins are have been rife for eighty miles, but only two accounts have darkened my view of you. The first was the very difficult and deadly pregnancy your mother had to weather; the second is the murder you have committed on your own sister._

_I know your mother would tell you that you were born like a mid-summer blizzard, a supernatural child with more beauty than I, or any man, could swallow without choking. In reality, children of wizardry were mutilated, burned, and buried between the walls of the castle when they were born, but we did not have the courage to slit your throat. Your handsomeness was far too seducing ― far too angelic and etheral to think of as monstrous ― and it was this that saved you from being killed by our own two hands. Secrecy became our armor ― our one sword and shield against the dragons of our court. We protected your body from being dragged through the streets by ceasing to trumpet your anomalies at all._

_Your ailing mother, an inexperienced woman on the petticoats of twenty, was horrified by your unutterable existence, but I tolerated your birth defects for longer than what was reasonable. Due to a series of misleading serendipities, you appeared to me as nothing more than a doe through the first half of your childhood― a little girl no taller than the rock trolls painted in the children's books, and I was convinced that, although you were this knobby-kneed, thumb-sucking taboo of some damnable sort, your divining was from the angels themselves._

_It was only out in the real world where I was forced to recognize your farcical oddness as my descendant. Nothing in Arendelle more frequently incurred animadversion than your celestial, though noticeably unrelated features. Your hair and skin attracted a beehive of superstitious speculators, but with a stroke of even further irony, you became a subject of scandalous, small-town uproar because of the notorious princes and kings willing to prostitute themselves to you. I betrothed you to no one because of your birth defects, but men were on their knees whoring to the spell of "true love." They openly confessed the "unnatural power" you had over them, and would further have over them when you were of marriageable age. As if you were Helen of Troy, the Archbishop of Arendelle even went on to title you the most beautiful girl in the world._

_Once fatuously swept up by my own cupidity ― with the same arrow I'm sure other arteries were poisoned by ― I too made the error of putting too much emphasis on your enchanted allure, an infatuation which in itself became perverted. While nothing incestuous transpired, the increasing possessiveness that led me to spurn your zealots did not feel natural or parental. The fluorescent light which had emitted from your hair dirtied my thoughts with unspeakable depravity alone, though your glow dimmed when your sister came into the world, ultimately exposing every black hole that lied beneath your star-studded pulchritude._

_I will admit that perhaps we celebrated too openly about Anna being born a normal child, and perhaps it was true that her name was never assassinated by the noxious scandalmongers the way yours was, but there was no excuse for the level you took your anguish to. As your father, I thought you merely wanted so much of the world that you turned all that energy in on yourself when you didn't know what to do with it, but I would find you and your sister scuffling on the floor every evening over possessions she allegedly took and/or dangled over you ― if not treasures you claimed to be myself and your deteriorating mother. My observations told me you loved your sister more than you loved yourself, yet one explosive argument was enough for you to lose control and use your wounded feelings against her._

_When the funeral date, which I long dreaded, was finalized on the morning of your sister's death, the loving dream I entertained so blindly was replaced by months of hatred for a daughter I had vowed to protect. I, in my own munificent right, had played a fool for you by going out to war with several slanderers just to be disgracefully unhorsed by none other than your own moral collapse. From that point on, everything was, "I feel; I feel; I feel." Brimmed with anger, I couldn't see past my tears, much less your own. I didn't care about you; what you felt; what you had to explain; what tears you had to cry; what public attacks you had to suffer; what illnesses you underwent. That was **my** Anna ― **my** little sunburst. You crushed the one seed of normalcy I had, and subsequently crushed another after her death._

_The haunting bloom of December ― as you, Elsa, have asked so much of ― was the month your mother died with our third unborn child._

_**My** child._

_**My** possible daughter._

_**My** unnamed son._

_...My one few weeks of happiness._

_This was it, I'd tremble. My chance to properly remake you. To overwrite you. This was why the denouncement of a successful birth shattered me. Her womb, corrupted by your frozen embryo, could not host a third fetus. However, my mind stayed fevered in the dream, quickly undermining the signs proving that my child's mother would die. It was all he-say, as far as I was concerned. "Give this a chance," I'd push. "They're wrong." But her health declined; my mind englutted ignorance, and another funeral was arranged._

_It was then I realized, without painting my own chimerical delusions over you, that there was nothing magical or sacred in your blood cells. You were as every bit materialized from maggots and feces as the charred sorceresses hanging from my nooses. There was no question as to the facts that were indeed the facts: a witch is a loveless monster, and I both feared and hated the demon that skittered between those ivory bones beneath your pretty flesh. I have dreamt about mutilating, burning, and burying that pale body between the walls of this castle every night since. Whenever I was by myself in my study, and heard your insolent little feet puttering down the halls, something in me would rise up like a demon, and then just as well depart my body when your footsteps faded._

_My life has spiraled down into a bottomless pit of rage, misery, and pacing in my bedroom alone as I contemplate over how much hostility there is trapped inside my very own conscience. This persistent hunger and lust to kill you kept me all day and all night tearing handkerchiefs between my hands. Please know that I have been as good a father as I could be to you; I have never spoken of love, never created any tender illusion, and treat our whole transaction as another mucousy symptom of sovereign duty. Although I can not bear to crown a monster on my throne, I am comforted by the inevitability of Arendelle beheading you before the thing can even graze your scalp. My own father has been quoted saying that I may as well die with you, because I have been dead since you were born...but tolerating you as my firstborn is not the only way to commit suicide._

_In an ideal world, we can choose our children. We can choose how we react to our children. But the world isn't ideal, and with the angels not half as happy in the stratosphere, we never witness those unconditional feelings outside of folklore, some of which are clouted out by societal jurisdiction. Without prevarication, I confess to the lap of God that I will miss the days when stroking the cheek of your precious countenance was enough._

_...Darling, in which you have reached the end of this letter, you shall seek in vain for any relic of sympathy or affection in my address. As I shut the world out of my lungs, I am ready to die before I could ever grow to love you._

* * *

><p><strong>❍༻<strong>❄**༺❍**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>{❖}<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>༄ Disclaimer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>( Frozen | Tangled AU )<strong>

Timeline: _Middle Ages_

Rating: _**17**-Up_

Main cast: Elsa | Eugene | Hans

* * *

><p><strong><em>*~cover image by onlyoneking_12<em>**

* * *

><p>This is not a canon rendition of <em>Tangled<em> and _Frozen _or its characters; we have taken the _deuteragonists_ and placed them on a new topography that comprises of_** dark AU**_ portrayals, so they and their worlds have been relandscaped. The nature of _Queen Elsa's_ powers are also redefined by this composition.

Like _**The Quivering Pens**_, the kingdom of Arendelle has its own fantasy regime_._ Despite this fantasy-invented society, many customs and/or belief systems will be loosely appropriated from _Norwegian, Danish, German, and English_ culture, such as _names, languages, events, and/or places._

* * *

><p>~❅ ~<em> Inspired bybased on, "The Queen's Thief" by Megan Whalen Turner._

* * *

><p><strong>{❅}<strong>


End file.
